Down with the Sickness
by AlphaCentari1027
Summary: Megamind does not like being sick. Some fluff, hurt/comfort and angst. Not sure when I'll have a 2nd chapter.


The red digits on an alarm clock ticked from 4:59 AM to 5:00 AM and blared. It beeped loudly several times before a hand harshly slammed down on it.

"Huh…" Roxanne sighed from being jolted from her blissful slumber. Taking stock of her surroundings she was definitely in her apartment in her bedroom. While Megamind had made some improvements to the lair to make it more comfortable as a permanent place of residence Roxanne's apartment afforded the couple a little more privacy when they wanted to be _romantic._ Although they had been going out for a while and known each other long enough to be married it still felt too soon to consolidate their living arrangement.

Today was Wednesday which meant she had to slog through three more days work and two more mornings of getting up at the crack of dawn. Her job definitely had its perks, but this was not one of them. For a brief moment she stared contemplatively at the clock debating whether to get up. The digits changed to indicate the passage of time now reading: 5:01 AM. Unless she could freeze time, or call in sick which she was sure she wasn't staying in bed wasn't an option.

_The bills are not going to pay themselves. _Roxanne thought in resigned defeat.

She threw back the covers on her side of the bed with the intention of walking to the kitchen to have a quick breakfast before dressing and heading out the door. Roxanne was just about to step through the door of her bedroom when she stopped dead in her tracks.

_Something's wrong…_

Roxanne turned around toward the bed where an unmoving and half conscious Megamind laid. Normally he would have gotten up with her and given her a good morning kiss.

"Megamind?"

In response Megamind let out a low groan.

The alien was curled to one side clutching the sheets with his eyes half open. Roxanne approached carefully lowering herself on top of the bed. She pulled back the sheets enough to get a clear unobstructed look at his face. He turned to stare at her as she did this.

"Megamind?"

"I don't feel so good," was his dull reply. Roxanne gave a hum of acknowledgement as she traced the length of his head her hand drifting toward his forehead while the other settled on his far shoulder to provide reassurance.

"Megamind you're burning up!" Roxanne swiftly ran to grab a thermometer from the bathroom that adjoined the bedroom. When she returned she motioned for Megamind to sit up which he obeyed and put the tip under his tongue.

Roxanne could sense a growing sense of discontent on Megamind's part as his brows furrowed. No doubt trying to work out what this all meant and how he could get his own way. The thermometer signaled it was done and Roxanne plucked it out to read the temperature.

"You're running a fever," she said absently re-sheathing the thermometer as she studied the way her boyfriend was staring at her. "I'm sure it's nothing serious," she said stroking the length of one arm. There was still a bratty sourness that refused to be comforted. Roxanne let out a small sound born of her boyfriend's stubbornness, "…but it would do you some good to get some rest." Roxanne got to her feet to locate her cell phone. I'll call Minion-"

"But, I have WORK to do! The defender of Metrocity can't be sitting around in bed-" the alien shrieked in frustration before being cut off.

"MAGNUS MEGAMIND you're burning up with a fever! The only work you will be doing today is bed rest and drinking lots of fluids. If I have to I will tie you to the bed and have Minion stand guard putting you under lock and key." For a moment the ex-villain was stunned into silence before hastily forcing himself to stand and make a move for the door. "Where are you going?" She asked as he dismissively brushed past her.

Megamind didn't bother to dignify a response. Roxanne watched him for a moment before following it seemed like he was exerting much more concentration than necessary just to put one foot in front of the other. He was only two steps away from the door when his legs gave out from under him.

He let out something between a groan and a yelp as he caught himself and sunk to his knees. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath as he forced his eyes shut. "Stupid…fever, stupid…legs, stupid…stupid," he grumbled. He hated being sick. The next thing the alien knew his head and body was being drawn into an embrace and the tension started to drain out of him. When he felt relaxed enough he opened his eyes once again and slung an arm around Roxanne's shoulders. "I don't like being sick."

8888

As soon as Megamind was situated back in bed Roxanne went down stairs to call Minion. Maybe she did come off a little harsh…but thank goodness he had stumbled in the bedroom than while attempting to go down the stairs.

"Hel…lo…" was the groggy answer on the other end of the line.

"Top of the morning Minion." Roxanne voiced a little too cheerfully even for her own liking.

"Miss Ritchi? Is everything ok?"

"Uh…" _Define ok. _"Yes and no. Megamind is running a fever…it doesn't seem serious, but we should definitely keep an eye on it," she said as she tediously paced the floor trying to work off the pent up nervousness.

"Oh…I understand."

"I think it would be best if we could keep him at my apartment. In his…_condition _I don't think it's a great idea for him to be around all his lab equipment."

"I agree. I'm on my way and don't let him out of bed. When he's feverish he tends to lose his balance and coordination."

"I know. He tried to pull a fast one on me, but he's ok. Hmmm…why don't I put him on the phone so you can bring something for him to work on? I don't want him to be bored sitting in bed all day. With a mind the size of a planet compressed into that head of his he needs something to do."

"Of course, put him on." With Minion's approval Roxanne jaunted up the stairs to the bedroom. Megamind was sulking in the middle of the bed with his hands behind his head and eyes glued to the ceiling. He radiated boredom and unhappiness and seemed determined to make that much perfectly clear. Megamind quizzically cocked an eyebrow as Roxanne strolled up to him and wordlessly handed off the cell phone.

"Hello?" Megamind said as he struggled to position himself up right. Roxanne only half paid attention to the part of the conversation she could hear. Greetings were exchanged and Megamind made an annoyed sigh. "YES, I'm fine," Megamind barked.

Roxanne still needed to get dressed, as futile as it seemed considering how the news channel usually had some new outfit picked out for the star field reporter. Nooooo…can't have the news channels star reporter wearing the same outfit twice or dressing like a common…person. _That reminds me… _

The cell phone clicked close and could be heard skidding onto a nearby night stand as Roxanne returned to Megamind's bedside. As she approached the sulking alien straightened himself. "You think you can survive being cooped up in here away from the lair? I'm pretty sure I heard you say something about bringing several of your brainbots over…you're not planning on conducting any experiments are you?"

"Of course not, there's no way I could fit the necessary equipment through the front door."

"So you were thinking about it…"

"No I was thinking about thinking about it." Roxanne tried to restrain the urge to roll her eyes and failed. If he had obviously exerted enough brain power to deduce he couldn't fit his equipment through the door he had obviously been thinking about it.

"So while you're sitting here _not _thinking..." Roxanne said trailing off as Megamind's pout deepened.

Another frustrated sigh escaped her lips. "It's just for a few days until you get better." _Unless it doesn't in which case you're going to the doctor, _Roxanne amended keeping the thought to herself. "Here…"

"What are those?" The alien asked indicating the two white pills in her hand.

"Huh…it's a fever reducer it's not a cure, but it should control your symptoms and make you feel better." As Megamind processed the information his expression softened.

"Oh…" was all he could manage to say. Did he really expect it to be poison? Feeling suddenly self-conscious of himself he folded his hands in his lap and averted his gaze.

It finally hit him just what a stuck up jerk he was being about the situation and that he wasn't being punished. Roxanne was doing what any concerned lover would do when their partner was ill. It wasn't much, but for the first time that day a small smile came to Megamind's lips. Without further complaint or inquiry he downed the pills and the water.

As he wiped the residual water on his pajama sleeve Roxanne couldn't restrain a smile as she planted a small kiss on his cheek. As she pulled away a flickering of disappointment registered on her boyfriend's face.

"Sorry, I don't want to take the risk of getting whatever you have. I can see this is hard for you, but I gotta run and Minion will be over shortly to fix you something to eat and I'll be home as soon as I can." Just as she was about to leave he called out to her.

"Roxanne."

"Yeah," she said turning on her heel.

"Thank you."

"Just try to get some rest today blue." She smiled at him before turning and heading out the bedroom door. Megamind heard the door downstairs close and deadbolt turn to lock.

He really hated being sick: he couldn't think, he couldn't work, he couldn't walk, it was boring and when he was really sick Minion would never stop fussing over him like the fish was afraid he would die.

Megamind touched a hand to his forehead. His head did feel warm, but no more than normal and why did the rest of him feel cold and sensitive to the touch? What else was off? His throat felt a little parched and irritated, but at least his sinuses were clear.

_It's just a fever._

"I'm tired," he said flopping onto his side trying to go back to sleep.

8888

"What a nightmare…" Roxanne groused as she was dropped off outside her apartment building, out of earshot of her co-workers. She couldn't remember the last time there were so many technical glitches. It was almost enough to make her wish that she still had Hal working the camera. _Ok maybe not that much. _

It was getting to be ridiculous. Every single person that had been hired to replace Hal just had some flaw that resulted in them getting canned. People were beginning to mutter half-heartedly that the position was cursed. The first replacement ended up suffering from an accident that left them unable to hold the camera steady. Two of the replacement candidates had drug problems. Number two took the test and failed and number three admitted to taking drugs and did not take the test—at least that's what she heard. The next person to actually be hired for the position had a clean driving record, but drove like a maniac. For a while it seemed like the fifth time was the charm. He had a rebellious teen vibe about him with his long dark hair and piercings. To Roxanne's surprise he seemed very bright and they could carry a decent conversation back and forth. Apparently he really did have a problem with authority. After a discussion about his appearance with the hiring manager, he quit rather than conform to the manager's idea of how he should dress when he wasn't the one on camera.

After the day she had and the number of mishaps she really had the feeling her current camera operator would be getting the axe. Either he just had the tendency to crack under pressure or he didn't know what he was doing.

It wasn't a particularly comforting thought, but _eventually _they have to hire a camera operator that could do the job. Maybe she should _strongly suggest_ the hiring manager re-hire the man with the long hair and piercings dress code be damned. There was nothing wrong with him. He showed up, he did the job and they got along well enough.

She really should have called Minion to make sure everything was ok. In hindsight it was probably better that she didn't less her boyfriend accuse her of being over protective.

_Hopefully he's feeling better._ She thought as she unlocked the door to her apartment unaware of what lied beyond the door.

Roxanne had hardly stepped foot inside when her jaw hit the floor. She just didn't even know where to begin. It was one thing when she made a mess or went too long without doing some house keeping, but this was something else.

It's like she stepped into lair…or Megamind brought the lair to Roxanne's apartment. The whole place was a disaster area like a tornado swept through! In several places it appeared her furniture had been chewed on. Dirty dishes were strewn around the place. Hanging down from the ceiling were pieces of paper of every conceivable color. A chalkboard and several large note taking stands were leaned against the far wall. The brainbots were bowging up a storm. From where she stood she could see one had become tangled in the strings hanging down, a group of four were in a tug of war over a wrench near the sofa and another group of four were hovering in the kitchen where Minion and Megamind appeared to be doing a chemistry experiment oblivious to her presence. At the mere sight of them her blood came to a roaring boiled.

"JUST WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY APARTMENT!" She screamed.

For a moment the pair of scientists with their shower caps and protective glasses just stared at her. An awkward silence permeated the room before Minion piped up.

"Uh…well you see…uh…Sir here really wanted to do some brainstorming and he can't brainstorm properly without…you know" Minion said indicating the pieces of paper hanging from the ceiling, "I made Sir promise to clean this up before you got back, but we got a little bit distracted…" the fish said nervously fidgeting.

"Funny I don't remember promising anything…"

"Yes, you did, Sir, you did promise. You knew I couldn't say no and when I did you said if I didn't then you would do it anyway."

"You could have stopped me, so technically this is your fault."

"My fault!"

"Boys…" Roxanne said rubbing at her temples as the two aliens argued. Now she could feel a headache coming on. "Boys…BOYS!" The third attempt finally got the desired reaction and they stopped. "You are both responsible for this mess and the both of you are going to clean it up. Now is there anything I should know before going upstairs like an alligator in my bathtub, an electro-shock toilet seat being installed, or turning my bedroom into a storage space?"

"Uh…well…I think Pinky and several other brainbots have become quite fascinated by the TV, but other than that…no." Minion replied.

"Thank you Minion. I'm going upstairs to shower and when I come down I want to see you two and your brainbots picking this place up."

Roxanne gave a final glare to Minion and Megamind before heading upstairs. _At least Minion had the decency to be mortified and ashamed. I'm going to have a talk with Megamind when this is over._

She had hardly closed the bedroom door and the two aliens were bickering about who should clean up the mess: Megamind no doubt using his sickness as an excuse and Minion needling back that it was Megamind's idea.

Just as Minion said there were three brainbots happily hovering toward the end of the bed watching the TV, which appeared to be turned to a program about domestic dogs. It was kind of cute and creepy at the same time the way they stared transfixed at the screen with their Cyclops eyes following the action in the foreground.

_I don't care how they do it just so long as they get my apartment cleaned up._ She thought as she continued to hear Megamind and Minion arguing.

Cautiously she approached the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain half expecting to find one of Megamind's alligators floating in a few inches of water. Relieved to find some peace and quiet amidst the chaos she stripped off her clothes and decided that instead of opting for a quick shower she could use a long bath.

_It's only for a few days…_


End file.
